Death Battle 10: Yang Vs Leone
by adamsebastian99
Summary: RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! Will Yang Beat down Leone? Or will Leone take out Yang?


(Welcome episode 10 of my Death Battle series enjoy)

(Before Death Battle)

Demon: Hello everyone and welcome to Death Battle Yang Vs Leone! Today we got two special guest with us!

Silver: You two Bastards get in here!

Oswaldo and John: (walks in and waves hello to everyone)

Demon: Hello you two.

Silver: Whats up!? (Brings his claw up for a high five)

John: Yo! (High fives Silver and then punches him in the face)

Silver: Ow!

John: Don't call us bastards!

Oswaldo: Hello. (shakes hands with Demon)

Demon: Hi.

Silver: Great to have you guys!

John: Thanks for inviting us!

Demon and Silver: Ready?

John and Oswaldo: Yeah!

All: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: We all love a beautiful blond girl who knows how to fight!

Demon: And these two are some real killers...and I'm not just talking about how they look!

John: Yang Xaio Long...the Blonde Bruiser from RWBY!

Oswaldo: And Leone...the badass cat girl of the Night Raid from Akame Ga Kill!

Demon:I'm Demon!

Oswaldo: I'm Oswaldo!

Silver: I'm silver isaac!

John: And I'm John!

Demon and Oswaldo: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armor , and skills to see who would win-

Silver and John: A Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Welcome back to Remnant everyone! A beautiful Place full of life, happiness and joy!

John: Yeah...on opposite day! Remnant is actually a land in festering with monster called Grimms that feeds on people! And the only people who can fight off these Grimms is people known as Hunters and Huntresses!

Demon: Which thus why Beacon academy was built to train special and selected people to become Hunters and huntresses. But mostly teach them how to use really awesome weapons that can turn into guns!

Oswaldo: One of these Huntresses is being the Blonde Bruiser herself...Yang Xaio Long!

(Shows Yang defeating a group of Ursa by herself)

Demon: mmm...what a gal. (With dreamy eyes at Yang)

Oswaldo: (looks at Silver) Is he ok?

Silver: Yeah.

 **Yang Xaio long:**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5"8**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthplace: Remnant**

John: After losing her mother in mysterious circumstances Yang joined the beacon academyto become a huntress along with Her step sister Ruby this team was formed with Ruby Rose , Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long forming...Team RWBY! Being run by their leader Ruby.

Silver: I still don't get it!

Demon: We've been over this already with Maka vs Ruby ok!? we're not talking about this again!

Oswaldo: What are you two talking about?

Silver and Demon: Nothing!

Oswaldo: Woah! Ok!

John: Back to the fight. Yang like every huntress has an ability to use their own aura. The aura let's them know when danger is around them and allows them to heal minor injuries. But that's not all it can do! It can help her tap into her semblance.

Demon: The Semblance is special and different for every hunter and huntress. Hers is when she takes more damage the more powerful she gets.

 **Semblance:**

 **·Heals minor injury**

 **·The more damage she takes, the more stronger she gets.**

Oswaldo: But that's not all she has. She has to lovely bracelets on her wrist called "Ember Celica" and those aren't just for show. Those two bracelets can turn into gauntlets that can shoot combustible bullets!

Silver: And add that with her already huge strength and semblance...she's a threat to mess with.

John: After all that...let's get to her feats.

 **Feats:**

 **·Took down a nevermore**

 **·Defeated a horde of ursa**

 **·Defeated a war machine**

 **·Has taken getting hit through a stone pillar**

 **·Defeated Ursa, Darkstalker, and Grimms**

 **·Has survive falling from terminal velocity and walked off like it was nothing**

Demon: But even though she a bad ass blonde babe...she still has weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Has a bad temper**

 **·Known for making bad puns**

 **·Enough damage to her aura will stop her semblance**

 **·Has lost to a girl name ice cream**

 **·Defenseless against people who master in kicking**

Oswaldo: But who cares about her weaknesses?! She is still one of the best blonde fighter out there! So be sure not to be on her bad side!

Yang:Now I'm mad! (Activating her semblance while fighting a horde of Ursa)

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Welcome to the world of Akame Ga Kill everyone! A world where the rich can do anything they want to anyone they want and gets away with it. Burn them, maim the., torture them you name it!

John: Among these people became a group of people calling themselves the Night Raid! And one of these people being the blond beast girl fighter known as Leone the Hundred Beast king lionelle!

 **Leone:**

 **Age: 20s**

 **Height: 5"7**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthplace:?**

Demon: Leone is a girl with a silver tongue, and catlike reflexes. But you can mostly see her as a person who loves to drink and swindle young man from all their money...like someone in the series we know. Plus with her laid back attitude its hard to see her as an assassin.

Silver: Hey! If you give a hot girl like that a big bag of money...you know you're getting something out of it!

John: Yeah...getting robbed.

Silver: Shut up!

John: Make me!

Oswaldo: Ahem...let's keep on track! The weapons she has is not literally a weapon. You see among the Night Raid her teammates use swords, guns, and giant scissors. She uses a more different tactic.

Demon: Yeah...her fucking hand claws! Because you know...she's also a cat. Anyway when she fights her enemies she has no sense of mercy...she has no meaning of the word with her blood thirst.

Leone: Mercy?...No idea what that means.

Demon: See what I mean?

Oswaldo: But her fist isn't ordinary...their also a weapon known as Teigu! One of the 48 deadly weapons made by the greatest material such as Orihalcon. Constructed by the greatest kinda as well.

John:These weapons hold the strength of a Thousand warriors, and Leones Teigu let's her turn into the beast form you see her as. It raises her combat ability greatly!

Silver: But Thats not all what Her Teigu does! It will also increase her 5 senses as well. Better hearing, smell, touch, sight, and taste then a normal human being. With this it helps her with quick strikes and to find her targets more easily.

 **Teigu abilities:**

 **·Better hearing**

 **·Better smell**

 **·Fatser**

 **·Better touch**

 **·Better taste**

 **·Better sight**

John: And isn't she good at killing? She is a natural born killer! Even though she doesn't look or act like it. She can mostly go as a free loader. Or a stripper.

Silver: Take that back!

John: No..

Oswaldo: Now after all that...let's get to her Feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·A member of the Night Raid**

 **·Has one of the few Teigu left**

 **·Help defeat a whole mob of drug smugglers**

 **·Has defeated a member of team stylish in one hit**

 **·When in beast form she can heal faster**

 **·She one shotted a dinosaur that can spit acid**

Silver: But she still have weaknesses!

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Can sneak attack but can handle being sneak attacked**

 **·Her animal instinct will get to her**

 **·Has been knocked out by hypnosis**

 **·Not the smartest**

 **·In human form she can't heal**

 **·Powerless without her imperial arms**

 **·Her anger will get to her**

John: But her weaknesses are nothing! She is still one of the best members of Night Raid! You better not get on this woman's bad side!

Leone: The bigger they are, the more I want to knock them down!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon and Oswaldo: Ok the combatants are set. Let settle this debate once and for all!

Silver and John: It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(In a busy street of a town)

Leone: (Next to Akame) So...who are we looking for again for who?

Akame: The guys name is torchwick and he told us he wanted us to kill some girls named Ruby, Yang, Wiess, and Blake. (Holding picture of the targets)

Leone: (looks at Yangs) Hmm...that one actually looked like the toughest of the group. Call dibs! (Takes the picture)

Akame:...

Leone: What?!

Akame: Nothing.

Leone: Um ok...I think it would be best if we split up to find them.

Akame: Agreed. (Splits up)

(Some time later)

Leone: (looking around for Yang) Where is this girl? (Looks down and sees Yang) Ah ha...there you are!

(With Yang)

Yang: Sigh...This is boring! I wonder if the others are having better luck then me right now.

Leone: Hello! (Falls from the sky down at Yang)

Yang: Huh? (Looks up)

(Gaint mushroom cloud forms around them)

Leone: Whew! That was easy!

Yang: (Gets her first Close to Leones face)

 **FIGHT!**

Yang: (Punches Leone right through a building)

Leone: (Gets back up) Ok...now this is getting interesting! (Runs at Yang)

Yang: (Runs at Leone) Argh!

Leone and Yang: (Fist collides together)

Yang: (Smiles) Been awhile since I had a good work out! (Grabs Leone arm and toss her into a building)

Leone: Woah! (Crashes into a window then gets up and wipes the glass off her) hehe.

Yang: (turns her brackets into their gauntlets form)

Leone: (Jumps right at Yang)

Yang: (Drops and rolls away from the strike)

Leone: (Looks at Yang and smirks) You scared to fight?

Yang: No I just wanted to start this fight with a Yang! (Smiles at her joke)

Leone: (tilts her head) Was...that a joke?

Yang: Duh!

Leone: (Quickly runs at Yang with her first ready)

Yang: (fires three shot from her ember Celica)

Leone: (nearly dodges the three shots with a surprised look) What the!? Your hands can shoot bullets!?

Yang: Thats not all I got! (Runs at Leone a double punches her in the gut)

Leone : (Grabs her stomach) Ack!

Yang: (Wind up a big punch for Leone) Hey!

Leone: (looks at Yangs fist with shock) Oh Shi-

Yang: (Lands the punch on Leones face that send her through three Building and smiles) Hah! Next time don't mess with me! (Starts to walk away)

(Giant ray of light with a face of a beast in it appears in the sky)

Yang: Huh? (Turns around) Whats that!?

Leone: (Gets up in her Beast form passed and fully healed)

Yang: Oh boy...this looks bad. (Gets in battle stance)

Leone: (Disappears instantly)

Yang: Huh!? Where do she g-(chocking)

Leone: (Grabbing Yang by the neck with a giant smirk) Hehe! Now it's time for me to get serious! (Toss Yang in the air)

Yang: !

Leone: (Jumps into the air on top of Yang with her first ready to go)

Yang: oh boy!

Leone: (Hits yang into the ground hard that it form a explosion)

Yang: (Gets back up but staggering and slowly healing) Whew...I thought I was beat there.

Leone: (back on the ground) Wow...I'm surprised you're still alive (Gets ready to strike) To bad you won't live long.

Yang: (Fires more shot at Leone then charges at her)

Leone: (Quickly dodges the bullets and runs at Yang)

Yang: (Throws a right hook at Leone)

Leone: (Ducks under the hit and clawed Yangs side)

Yang: Ahh! (Grips the wound)

Leone: (Jumps and kick Yangs head down the street)

Yang: (Gets back up barely) ow...this is looking bad! (Sees some of her hair fall off)

Leone: Argh! (Leaps at Yang and Strikes at her)

Yang: (Blocks the strike instantly)

Leone: What!?

Yang: (looks at Leone with her eye that turned red) Now I'm mad!

Leone: (Jumps back) Whats happening!? Who are you!?

Yang: (Runs instantly at Leone face lands a hit on her face) Your death.

Leone: (goes flying into the air)

Yang: (Jumps next in the air next to Leone and fire six shots in Leones chest)

Leone: Argh (Stops moving)

Yang: Argh! (Lands a punch on Leone that sends her flying to the ground)

Leone: (Lands into the ground)

Yang: (Lands right next to Leone and kicks her)

Leone: (Not moving)

Yang: (Checked for a pulse) ...She's gone...I guess I overdid it. (Walks away)

 **KO!**

 **(On the left shows Akame taking Leones dead body to the Night Raiders. On the right shows Yang walk back to her team)**

Silver: NOOOOOO!

Demon: Suck it Silver!

Oswaldo: The reason Yang won this fight is mostly on her weapon and semblance. You see Yang semblance just dissent heal minor injuries. It increases her strength based on how much damage she has taken. So every time Leone has hit Yang she was just making her stronger.

John: And even her Teigu form didn't help her either. It even did more damage to Yang but at the same time made her stronger as well. And not to mention her Ember Celica was icing on the cake in this fight since it shoot Combostable bullets at her!

Silver: But the semblance will only help if her if her aura didn't get damage and as shown in the series RWBY that Yangs aura can survive going through a 4 foot thick pillar of cement that made to hold entire bridges. So it's pretty damn strong.

Demon and Oswaldo: It looked like Leone didn't have a...shot to win this fight!

Silver and John: The winner is Yang Xaio Long!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Next time on Death Battle!

 **(One two...Freddy is coming for you! A giant black bear with a yellow hat appears into a room and attacks a young kid)**


End file.
